Northern Bridge
The Northern Bridge is The most popular layout for CTF in Eucadia. It is the smallest layout in the entire game to feature every vehicle and weapon power-up that is not from the Booster Packs. It does provide many opportunities for all players. Map and Vehicle/weapon Info There are 6 warhawks, 6 jeeps, 4 tanks, 4 AA Turrets, 2 Missile Turrets, and 4 .50 caliber Turrets. The layout is a tight bridge that is quite a chokepoint for either team, and oppressing the enemy is useful in CTF and collection. Occupying the Warhawks is neccessary to have a chance to win. The map does have a fairly strict limit on the power-ups (Theres only 1 stealth, cluster bomb, TOW missile and air mines pickup), so these need to be used wisely. Who has the advantage in CTF? Generally, the Chernovans are most likely to win a CTF match here. This is because of the relatively small size of their home base. They also have advantages in the offensive and defensive roles. Tips for Chernovans (CTF) The most basic method to defend the flag is to get a tank in the hangar. If the driver pays attention at all times, the Eucadians might never even have hold of the flag for one second. However, if an enemy Warhawk has a TOW Missile armed, they can easily kill the tank and may put the red team vulnerable. Use the Binocular tower!. The tower houses the binoculars, and you can use them for whatever you need them for! However, watch out for the Eucadian SAM turret, he may just see you and blow you to bits. If he doesnt see you, airstrike him! He may just be a nuisance to your team. The binocular tower puts you at a good spot to airstrike the area near the middle Eucadian Warhawk. This can get about 4 kills if timed correctly. Tips for Eucadians (CTF) It can be a difficult battle for Eucadians since their base is larger. However, this normally means that anyone trying to bomb the blue base with a TOW missile will be less successful. But the Eucadians are greatly vulnerable to Binocular strikes, most commonly being aimed at the middle Warhawk. It is quite Important to keep an eye on the red teams tower. This can usually be done with a Sniper Rifle or the SAM turret. Land mining the base is usually less effective than red team, since there are 3 routes that the Chernovans can take to escape with the flag. But perhaps the most common is taking the long diagonal road at back, and then turning at the fence on the side of the SAM turret to get through the bridge. Some players, when it comes to defending the flag, like to get a tank stuck under the roof just a few meters north of the flag (according to the map). This can have mixed results, but enemy air support usually determines this. Manning both HMG turrets can help since they both point at the flag. Other than that, simple infantry weapons will have to do. Tips for both Teams Land Mines! Northern Bridge is the possibly the smallest map to have land mines available for both teams. Land mining the jeeps and/or the flag itself works best, but it can fail disastrously if a lighting gun succesfully hits and maybe gets a few kills. Some players mine the edges of the bridge, simply so no enemy vehicles even enter the base. It is important to be cautious while going near the land mine pickups (Eucadians have theirs under a roof right by the Northeastern Tank, and Chernovans have theirs under the SAM turret), to take caution as some of the more competitive games will mine the enemy land mine pickup. Cheap Air Superiority Instead of doing a basic 3 on 3 dogfight, many times teams will just jack the enemy teams planes and make the job a bit easier. Category:Maps